


A Little Push

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, M/M, travel across time and space, young peter is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt from grippedbydestiel: Young Peter Hale gets, thanks to his stalking and creepy need to know everybody’s secret, transported to present time and takes an immediate liking to Stiles. Our Peter is not thrilled, Stiles is having the time of his life and the rest of the pack is deeply disturbed and ready to jump off a cliff because two Peters and Stiles talking (bickering) together is like the ultimate sassy innuendo sarcasm time and they were barely handling just the two of them let alone three. I don’t care about other relationships, if Steter has already been established or not or maybe if you throw some jealous Derek in. You can deal with the time travel anyway you want, but probably should send Peter back without his memories of the event as to not break the universe :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> I diverged from the original prompt a little bit, but I did the best I could!

Stiles finally manages to take down the witch’s wards so Allison can shoot her.  The arrow pierces her heart just as she’s finishing her spell, and she falls backwards on the forest floor with a…

…very masculine-sounding _oomph_?

The Pack stares, bewildered, as the witch’s body is lifted slightly off the ground and pushed to the side, revealing a slender young man with piercing blue eyes sprawled on the ground. Stiles hears three separate sharp gasps behind him, before Derek and Lydia simultaneously say, “Peter?!?”

Everyone else turns to stare at Derek’s uncle, leaning against the tree he’s been holding up throughout the battle. He certainly _looks_ as surprised as the rest of them—his eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape.

 

Stiles does a binding spell on what is apparently a younger version of their resident creeperwolf, and they cart him off to Deaton.  The Emissary hems and haws, flips through books, and examines the increasingly sassy young man before he finally makes his pronouncement.

“It’s Peter Hale,” he says.

“No, really?” Young Peter snarks behind him. Current Peter (he nixed the “Old Peter” nickname as soon as it came out of Stiles’ mouth) rolls his eyes.

Deaton eyes them both as he continues. “It looks like the witch was essentially casting a teleportation spell, and when she died it snagged the closest thing from the place she was teleporting to and pulled it—him—through instead.

“Where did he come from and how can we send him back?” Derek demands impatiently. “The last thing we need is two Peters; one is more than enough trouble.”

The Peters’ matching indignant looks send Stiles into gales of laughter. When he finally comes up for air, Current Peter is scowling while Young Peter eyes him speculatively.

 

Derek’s pronouncement turns out to be accurate, though possibly not in the way he expected. Young Peter seems to have developed a fixation on Stiles, a turn of events that Current Peter initially views with amusement, and then with deeper and deeper scowls.

Stiles isn’t quite sure what to do with the attention. On the one hand, this Peter isn’t the same homidical werewolf he helped kill once, but on the other hand he’s heard enough stories from Derek to know that even pre-fire Peter was kind of a manipulative asshole.  His interest seems to be genuine, though, and to extend beyond sexual innuendo and attempted groping.  Young Peter follows him like a shadow, taking an interest in whatever Stiles happens to be doing, from research to movies to video games.  He also matches Stiles snark for snark; in fact, the level of snark reached when Stiles and both Peters are in the same room has reached such obnoxious heights that the rest of the Pack takes to wearing earphones.

 

It takes a full week for them to figure out how to send Young Peter back to his own dimension. Current Peter finally snaps on day six.  Young Peter is leaning over Stiles as he researches, trailing his fingers lightly down the boy’s neck as he squirms in his seat.  Stiles realized days ago that trying to discourage Young Peter from these casual intimacies was fruitless at best, and at worst only egged him on.

Suddenly, Current Peter launched himself off the couch and stalked over the table, seizing his younger counterpart’s hand and hauling him away from Stiles.  The rest of the Pack stopped what they were doing and stared.  Young Peter only smirked and said, “I was wondering how long it would take you to stake your claim.”

“Shut up,” Peter hissed at him, darting a glance at Stiles, who was watching them both curiously.

“Oh, come on, Peter. You can’t tell me you don’t feel the puuuull,” Young Peter drawled.  “And that delicious, intoxicating _scent._ Where you really going to stand by and watch me steal your mate right from under your nose? Maybe take him back with me?”

Peter growled, shifting to his beta form and squeezing Young Peter’s arms until bones crunched. The young man winced a little, but his gaze didn’t falter.

“What are you waiting for _, old man?_ He’s nearly eighteen, and you can smell the lust on him — it’s not like he’d refuse.”

“There’s a difference between a teenage boy wanting to lose his virginity and a human wanting to be tied for life to a damaged werewolf twenty years older than him. But I wouldn’t expect _you_ to know the difference,” Peter snarled. He dropped Young Peter’s wrist and stalked from the room.

Young Peter stood there, cradling his arm as it healed and surveying the confusion he caused with amusement.  Finally Stiles stood and pushed him down into the chair, glaring at him sternly.

“Explain. Everything. NOW.”

 

The next day, when the Pack assembled to watch Deaton send their unexpected guest back where he belonged, Stiles stood in the circle of Peter’s arms, thoroughly marked and dressed in his mate’s clothes.  Young Peter gave them a little wink and a wave from where he stood inside the chalk circle.  “You’re welcome,” he mouthed, just before he disappeared.


End file.
